


and you're my favorite flavor

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Kisses, M/M, References to sexual acts, Sciles, Skittles, and this mess is what happened, i wanted to try writing skittles, no offense to anyone that likes bubblegum ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Yours looks better than mine,” Scott remarks, looking at Stiles' ice cream cone then frowning down at his own. </i><br/> </p><p>  <i>Stiles chuckles. “No one to blame but yourself, buddy,” he remarks. He swipes his tongue along the exterior of his vanilla fudge swirl then smacks his lips. “I mean seriously, bubblegum flavored?” He shakes his head at Scott. “You make bad life decisions you have to deal with the consequences.” He's about to go in for another lick when Scott clamps a hand around Stiles wrist and yanks the cone away from his mouth. “Hey! Dude, what the—”<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and you're my favorite flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Title comes from the song Playground Love by Air.

“Yours looks better than mine,” Scott remarks, looking at Stiles' ice cream cone then frowning down at his own.

Stiles chuckles. “No one to blame but yourself, buddy,” he remarks. He swipes his tongue along the exterior of his vanilla fudge swirl then smacks his lips. “I mean seriously, _bubblegum flavored_?” He shakes his head at Scott. “You make bad life decisions you have to deal with the consequences.” He's about to go in for another lick when Scott clamps a hand around Stiles wrist and yanks the cone away from his mouth. “Hey! Dude, what the—”

Stiles' words cut off when Scott's head swoops down, mouth open wide, and engulfs the ice cream down to the rim of the cone. Scott moans, cheeks caving in and eyelids fluttering as he sucks out the contents of the cone.

Stiles sucks in a breath at the sight, lips parting, mouth going dry.

Scott slowly pulls his head back from the cone, his lips a milky mess. “Mmm.”

Stiles' wide eyes slip down to the hollowed out cone then back to Scott's face. He licks his lips and swallows.

“I…I was gonna eat that,” Stiles utters, his voice sounding as dazed as he feels.

Scott's cream covered lips curve up in a smirk, brown eyes gleaming wickedly. He gives Stiles' wrist a tug, pulling him closer. The now empty cone falls from Stiles' hand and gets crushed under his foot as he stumbles toward Scott.

Their lips crash together, parting for each other, and Stiles shivers as the melting but still cold ice cream spills from Scott's mouth to his. He moans. Wet, stickiness slides out of the corner of his mouth, down his chin and neck. Scott's milky sweet tongue swirls around his, delving deep into his mouth. Scott ends the kiss with a nip to Stiles' lower lip and presses their foreheads together.

Stiles' eyes open slowly. Scott's face smiles back at him, a bit blurry from the close proximity. Stiles blinks him into focus. He licks his lips then feels them stretch back in what is probably a goofy grin. “That was yummy, Scotty,” he murmurs, huskily.

Scott smirks. “Yeah?” He straightens away from Stiles and holds up his own cone. “I'd offer to let you try mine, but since you're so grossed out by bubblegum flavor…”

Stiles' watches as Scott's pink tongue twirls around the blue—why the hell is bubblegum ice cream _blue_ — peak of the ice cream, and mouths at it lasciviously. Stiles gulps, licking his lips, heat building in his belly.

“Well, uh, maybe I was a bit hasty.” His voice cracks slightly when he speaks, and Stiles clears his throat. “Here, let me have a taste.”

“Come and get it,” Scott taunts, eyes sparkling. He takes a big bite off the top of cone, liquid blue pooling at the corners of his mouth.

Stiles grins and curls his fingers in Scott's shirt, yanking him forward. He laps his tongue at Scott's lips and they part for him easily. Stiles plunges his tongue into Scott's mouth…and gags when the sickly sweet flavor of the ice cream assaults his taste buds. “Ugh!” He wrenches his head back, turns and spits, trying to get rid of the cloying taste. “Nope. I was right. That shit is nasty.” He scrubs his tongue on the sleeve of his shirt.

“Oh, well,” Scott says with a shrug and a smile. “More for me.”

Stiles face screws up in disgust as Scott takes another bite of the ice cream. “You're a sick man, McCall.”

Scott sticks his blue coated tongue at him. “But you love me.”

Stiles sighs. “That I do, Scotty. That I do. But even so there is no way in hell I'm kissing you again until you do something to get that gross taste out of your mouth.”

Scott barks a laugh. “This from the guy who has no problem making out with me after I've had his _dick_ in my mouth.”

“My dick taste better than that stuff,” Stiles states. “My _ass_ tastes better than that stuff.”

“I won't argue with that,” Scott husks, wagging his eyebrows and smiling impishly. “Speaking of which…” Scott crooks a finger into the waistband of Stiles' jeans and pulls him close again until they're pressed against each other. He leans down, lips brushing Stiles' ear and whisperers, “That gives me an idea about how I can get the bubblegum flavor out of my mouth.”

Scott's lips are sticky and cool, Stiles shivers.

Stiles moans happily, the sound vibrating from his chest, and places his hands on Scott's hips. “And here I thought I was the one that always came up with the good ideas.”

Scott grins and tosses his half-eaten cone over his shoulder without a glance, sinking into the trashcan a few feet away.

Stiles rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Show off.”

“Only for you.” Scott winks at Stiles, and it's embarrassing how much the gesture affects him. Stiles' knees go a bit weak and he's afraid he might fall. That is until he finds himself being whisked off his feet and thrown over Scott's shoulder.

“Whoa! Hey, put me down Wolfman!” Stiles cries.

Scott laughs, smacking Stiles on the ass, and carries him to the car.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me some feedback!


End file.
